Take Me Home
by MissToastie
Summary: Feelings can be such complicated things, can't they? Even the smartest of people become the dumbest of people when love is involved. A stubborn Doctor, and an Angry and hurt Detective. Will they eventually get together? Or will their constant fights tear the entire office apart? Rizzles. M for language and future content -PRE WARNING - CHAPTER 7 WILL BE TRIGGERING TO SOME.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**First FF I have written since 2009, but I've really got back into writing again. Hopefully people like what I write so I can write some more.**

**And may I just add, I like to torture my readers, in the best possible way ;)**

**MissToastie x**

"Longest day in history" Jane stretched back in her office chair. It was nearing 10pm, it was the middle of winter and the heater in the office didn't even feel like it was working. She had been at work since 7:30 that morning, having been called in to a hostage situation at the local hospital, which went on until 9am. 12 people injured, 5 people dead and a whole lot of explaining to do. By the time she got back to the office her mum greeted her and the team with breakfast and coffees and they all scoffed them down like they had never eaten in their whole entire life. By midday another case had popped up and to no one's delight it was a very gruesome murder, Maura was called in, she did her thing and it was declared that the victim was stabbed 32 times, and had his penis cut off and shoved in his own mouth. Turns out he had raped the girl who murdered him; she came forward 2 hours later. That case was solved quickly. Lunch time came around but was cut short by a bomb threat at the bank 4 streets away; it was like everyone had gone crazy. 10 trees cut down and 5 million sheets of paper later, all the paper work was done and dusted and it was well and truly past knock off time.

"After a day like today, I am going home, having a hot shower, and just cuddling into my fiancée" Frost smiled as he stood up from his desk. He had just asked his girlfriend to marry him, and of course she said yes. The pair were so love struck, it was adorable.

"At least you have someone to go home and cuddle, I am going home to a microwave meal and TV before I go to sleep" Korsak turned his computer off and spun his chair around. Everyone felt sorry for him, he didn't really have much of a life outside of work, but he liked it that way, even if he denied it. It was who he was.

"What about you Rizzoli? Watching the game with a beer or three?" Frost asked as headed toward the door.

Jane ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "I don't know. I'm too exhausted to move" But she managed to move forward and lean on her desk. "I'll go and see if Maura is still here"

"We'll see you tomorrow" Korsak rubbed Jane's shoulder as he walked past her and headed out the door with Frost.

Jane turned the last light off in the office and made her way down to where she hoped to find Maura. Things had been a little bit weird between them lately. Tommy recently ended things with her as she wasn't "giving out" and told her she needed to sort out what she wants, or more who she wants. Jane had felt confused about that, she thought Maura wanted Tommy, but what would she know? Maura didn't talk to her about anything anymore. Jane's mum was only speaking to Frankie these days, she was too angry at Tommy for leaving town, too angry at Jane for not stopping him, and she was blaming Maura for him leaving. Everything really was a mess; and Maura had not been herself in a very long time.

Jane reached the doors of Maura's office; she peaked in and saw Maura typing on the computer. She let herself in.

"Hey"

"Hey" Maura looked up from her computer and managed a smile.

"Can I come in?"

"You already are in, but you can come further in, and sit down, if you want to" Maura gestured for Jane to sit on the empty chair near her.

Jane walked over and sat on the chair and looked at the ground.

"How was your day?" Jane asked, somewhat nervously.

"It was busy; it more involved paperwork than anything else. I had a lot to catch up on over the last week, I really fell behind, I didn't realise how much I had to catch up on, but I got there in the end" Maura looked at her watch. "Did you only just finish work too?"

Jane nodded. "It was such a long day Maur. I'm so exhausted. I don't know what I want to do" Jane held back a few tears. She didn't want to cry. She hated showing emotion.

"Why don't you go home, have a warm bath, a beer and watch the game with Jo Friday?" Maura suggested as she finished signing her name on the last few pages.

"Everyone keeps suggesting that. There is more to my life than watching the game with a beer and the dog" Jane sighed and closed her eyes. She was frustrated. In so many ways.

"Okay" Maura paused and looked at her friend. "I'm sorry" Maura offered an apology. "Would you like to head down to a bar and have a drink with me?"

Jane looked up. It would be the first time they'd hang out in over a fortnight. Jane had asked Maura 3 times but she kept getting knocked back and finally decided to give up. She wasn't expecting this. She had missed her best friend. Everything about her.

"Really?" Jane asked surprised. "You're not busy? Got other things to do? Not going to blow me off for someone else?"

Maura frowned. "I've got a lot of making up to do don't I?" She watched as Jane looked down and nodded. "Everything has been so messed up lately, Jane. I don't know what to do. I mean, I do, but I don't. Do you know what I mean?" She again watched as Jane shook her head. "I don't know what I mean either" Both girls shared a small giggle.

"Why can't you let me help you?" Jane lifted her head and looked her friend in the eyes. Her eyes were watery. "I'm supposed to be your best friend. This kind of thing is what I am here for. I don't know what's been going on with you lately. You've completely shut me out, shit Maura, I'm missing you so fucking much and I know you don't like language and I usually refrain myself from swearing in front of you but god damn it Isles, I fucking miss you" Jane sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Maura asked blankly.

"What?" Jane squinted and looked up at her.

"Are you crying?" Maura spoke clearly.

"After everything I just said, you ask if I am crying" Jane put her head into her hands. "Fuck it" Jane stood up. "You know, I guess I'll just see you at work tomorrow" And with that, an angry and hurt Rizzoli walked through the glass doors and slammed them shut. Leaving Isles alone in her office, where tears had started to stroll down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews + following of this story. **

**Short update to see if people will be interested in this story.**

**AngiesGirl - I'm not sure how long the story actually will be, I have a bit planned, I don't like to drag out my stories. I've written up to chapter 5 so far.**

**MissToastie x.**

**Chapter Two - **

It was late and she knew she probably should have gone straight home to Jo Friday and went to sleep, but she had too much racing through her mind, and all Jane wanted was beer and nachos. She sat in a corner booth at the Robber, and chugged half her beer down while she waited for her second beer and her nachos to be brought out to her. Everything felt like it was on a constant replay. Did she over react to Maura? Why did Maura not stop her? Why had an hour past and Maura had still not made any contact? They were supposed to be best friends, this isn't how best friends act, and it certainly wasn't how Detective Rizzoli and Doctor Isles act. Jane lit up her phone in hope to find a missed call or even a text message, but there was nothing.

...

Maura walked into her home, draping her jacket over the couch, the house had truthfully looked like a bomb had exploded, Maura hadn't cleaned for two weeks, she hadn't cooked for two weeks, and she had barely slept for two weeks. She had surprised herself that with everything that's been going on that it hasn't begun to affect her work. She sighed and slid her shoes off and shoved them to the side and flopped down on the couch and took out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and came to Jane's name, she let a tear roll down her cheek and continued to scroll through her phone, until she got to the letter T. Maura took a deep breath as she hit dial.

"Don't hang up, please." Maura paused. "I need you"

...

Jane was now on her 4th beer and her nachos were almost gone. It was nearing midnight and the bar would be closing shortly. Jane looked up from the bottle and around the bar; there was only three others there. A couple sitting together looking all lovey dovey, and a very attractive blonde who sat alone at the bar, dressed in denim jeans and a black jacket. The blonde caught Jane looking at her and smiled; which Jane returned a smile back, and it wasn't long before the blonde was walking toward Rizzoli.

"May I join you?" The blonde asked. "My name's Ava" She smiled.

"Sure" Jane moved her empty beer bottles to the side. "The bar closes in 15 minutes though"

"But, if we get along, there is another bar just down the road, that is open until 2am" Ava winked and giggled.

Jane forced a smile and looked over to the bar person and gestured for another beer. She was definitely going to need it.

...

Maura sat in front of the fire place; Bass was nearby eating his lettuce and keeping an eye on his mama, who was on the phone.

"What am I supposed to say to her, Tommy?" Maura sobbed down the phone. "I know, I'm sorry, I know I said I wasn't going to call you but who else am I going to call, Tommy? I don't have any other friends, I have no one to talk to, and I need to talk to someone about all of this, it is doing my head in, I am going crazy" Maura paused to listen to Tommy speak. "I understand we aren't friends, Tommy, I'm sorry about that, but I need you right now." Maura looked over to Bass as she listened to Tommy speak yet again. "Things haven't been the same for Jane and I, I don't know how to get it back to normal." But deep down, she knew what to do; she knew damn well what to do. She was just too afraid.

...

"So what do you do for a living?" Ava asked as she and Jane exited the bar and walked down the street.

"I'm actually a detective" Jane smiled and placed her hands in her pockets as she walked.

"Wow? Really? That's totally awesome!" Ava shrieked. "Sorry, I've just always wanted to be a detective, but haven't got the brains to be one" She laughed at herself.

"I wouldn't say I have the brains, but it is very full on. What about you? What do you do?"

"I am a mechanic"

"Get out" Jane stopped and looked Ava up and down. "You, you're a mechanic?"

"I am a mechanic" Ava stopped and smiled. "I own my own company, McAllister Mechanic's. It's on Avery Road."

"I know the place, I've been past a few times" Jane started to walk once again. "You so don't look like a mechanic"

"Do I take that as a compliment, or?" Ava watched as Jane shrugged and giggled. "I bet I don't look like a lesbian either"

"Lesbians can look like all sorts of people" Jane said as she followed Ava into the new bar they were going to. "I apparently fit a lesbian stereotype"

Ava turned around and looked Jane up and down and raised her eyebrow in a very flirty way. "Well, it's not what you look like, it's just, you send my gaydar off"

Jane laughed. "I send _everybody's_ gaydar off"

...

**A/N - Please review if you want me to keep going :) It is encouraging and rewarding to read reviews! **

**I promise this will be interesting, I know I'm new to the Rizzoli&Isles fanfiction (given I've only watched the first two seasons in the space of 2 weeks - I know, I know..where have I been?!) but it will be worth it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and follows, most encouraging thing - if you're a write, you would understand this! **

**Sorry about the delay, celebrated my birthday yesterday so I was a busy little munchkin.**

**Palestra - I'm not a Tommy fan, either, but trust me, it fits! Definitely Rizzles :) **

**MissToastie x.**

xxxx

8am came far too quickly for Maura's liking; by the time she finally got to sleep it was well after 1. She felt like someone had hit her over the head with a hammer or ten.

"Why can't someone else do my job, just for one day" Maura whispered to herself as she reached for her phone. _Two missed calls. She checked her phone. _"Jane Rizzoli" Both after 2am.

"That's late" Maura sat up. She was concerned. Jane never calls her late unless it's something important. She had a sip of water and cleared her throat and dialed Jane's number. It went straight to voice mail.

**'Hey, you've reached Detective Jane Rizzoli, I'm unable to reach the phone right now, if you could leave your name, number and I'll get back to you on the A-SAP'. *BEEP*.**

"Hey Jane, its Maura, Sorry I missed your calls, I was asleep with the phone on silent...look, I'm really concerned, can you...can you just call me back when you get this? Please?...I..Bye" Maura hung up and threw her phone on her bed.

* * *

Jane was lying in the bottom of her shower, so hung over, so tired, and so very exhausted. Why did she allow herself to drink so much? It was going to be another long day; they always were when she felt like this. Jane got out of the shower, walked over to her bed, dressed in her towel, her phone was on charge and it was turned off. She turned it on and dried herself off. _Coffee, I need some damn coffee. _Her phone had turned on and it had beeped twice. After putting her underwear, bra, and pants on, she walked over to her phone and checked it. One new message, one voice mail. She listened to the voice mail. Her heart fluttered as she heard Maura's voice. Jane forgot she had drunk dialed her and prayed she didn't leave any voice messages of her own. The voice message ended and Jane checked her text message, it was from Ava.

"_Hey you, thanks for last night, enjoyed the company, dead today, think I may call in sick. Joy of owning my own business. Do it again soon...and don't worry, I understand and I'm not mad at you xX"_

Jane smiled and sat at the edge of her bed and replied.

"_Hey Av, Lucky you, I'm fucked and I need to go work with people and see dead bodies, strong stomach is needed today. Thanks for understanding x"_

And with hitting send, Jane stood up and finished getting ready for work.

* * *

"Good morning Doctor Isles, how are you today?" Korsak asked as Maura walked into the office.

"A little tired, feel rather restless, but I'm okay thank you. How are you?" Maura smiled and made polite chit-chat.

"Not too bad, not too bad" Korsak returned the smile.

"Is Rizzoli in yet?" Maura asked.

"Just now" Jane said as she walked in the door behind Maura.

"Oh, Jane, good morning! How are you?" Maura walked up to Jane. "I called you this morning, but you didn't return my call?"

"Ah, sorry about that, I did listen to your voice message though" Jane said as she took her glasses off her head.

"So you knew how concerned I was?" Maura looked angry, and hurt.

"Hey Rizzoli, I heard you picked up last night!" Frost said looking up from his desk with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" Jane, Maura, and Korsak all said at the same time.

"My friend Billy was at Robber last night, saw you with a pretty blonde, and saw you two leave together" Frost raised his eyebrows.

Maura instantly felt jealous. Her body tensed as she listened to her colleagues talk.

"Oh, ah. No, nothing happened. We went to another bar and had a few more drinks, I got her number"

"Oooh you got her number!" Korsak jumped in. "Wait to go Rizzoli!"

"She's just a friend, Vince" Jane said sternly. "I got home around 2am. Alone"

Maura felt a little less tense hearing that Jane was home alone.

"See, you finally come out the closet and girls start throwing themselves at you" Korsak rubbed his hands together.

"Good going Gayzzoli!" Frost laughed before returning back to his work. Gayzzoli had turned into Jane's nickname from Barry since she had come out.

"I'm going to head down to my office now, if any of you need me, you know where to find me" And with that, Maura hurriedly left the three detectives to do their work. She ran to the elevator and hit the morgue button. Maura folded her arms and leaned back against the elevator. "Just breathe" She repeated to herself, trying not to cry.

* * *

"If you're going to be my partner, Frost, you're going to have to come closer to the dead bodies sooner or later" Jane looked up at him as she kneeled down next to the victim's body. "It honestly doesn't even smell, she obviously hasn't been dead long enough for her body to start to odor yet"

Frost gritted his teeth and took a deep breath in; he walked over to where Rizzoli was and kneeled down beside her. "She looks so young"

Jane studied the young brunette's apartment. There was broken furniture everywhere, a clear sign of a struggle.

"What do we have?" Maura said as she walked in the front door behind them. She saw the victim on the ground. "Oh dear" Maura sighed and placed her bag on the ground. She kneeled close to the victim and inspected her body. "It looks like her neck was broken, and look, hand prints around her throat"

"She was strangled" Jane declared.

"Looks like she tried to put up one hell of a fight" Frost said as he pointed to the dark bruising around her wrists.

"Why is there a blanket over her?" Maura asked looking toward the old knitted blanket that lay over the bottom half of her.

"Her elderly neighbor came in and found her, she said she put the blanket over her" Frost slowly pulled back the blanket and noticed a small amount of blood around the crotch area. "Rape?"

"I don't know. I'll have to examine her when we get her back to the morgue" Maura frowned and looked back to the young girl. "She was beautiful. Any I.D?"

"Police are looking around at the moment, haven't heard anything yet" Frost began to stand up to go and see if he could find out any more information.

"I'll go see if they have found any leads" Jane quickly stood up and exited the room.

"And I guess I'll stay here and help the Doc" Frost half smiled.

Maura's heart dropped. She could tell Jane was avoiding her like the plague. She took out her evidence bag and got on with her job.

* * *

Back at the office, it was nearing 4pm and leaning toward being an early day, the results of the murder from this morning were proving to be difficult and nobody had heard back from Maura regarding the case.

"I wonder what's taking Isles so long with your case today" Korsak asked as he stood in the doorway eating a banana muffin that Angela had baked freshly and bought around to everyone in the office.

"I know she has a lot of paper work to catch up on" Frost sighed.

"Because paper work is more important than solving a damn murder case" Jane slammed a folder down on her desk. "I'll go see what's taking her so long. She isn't the only one who has work to do" Jane headed out the office doors and down to the morgue.

"Y'know, maybe if Janie got some...punani, she wouldn't be so...angry all the time" Frost raised his eyebrow toward Korsak.

"Punani?" Korsak looked confused. "Vagina?"

"The hipper way of saying vagina, Vince." Frost laughed.

* * *

Maura was standing at her desk finishing the last details on the report from this morning's case. She was shocked with what she had found, but she wanted to finish writing the report before she shared the news with her colleagues.

"What on earth is taking you so damn long Maura?" Jane asked as she burst into the morgue.

Maura jumped, and turned around. "I'm sorry?" Maura looked confused.

"We have our jobs to do as well you know" Jane hissed.

"I beg your pardon, you try running all the lab tests I have to do, all the conclusions I have to come to, everything I have to rule out, everything I have to check, it's not as easy as Do Re Mi, Jane!" Maura hissed back.

"Easy as 1, 2, 3, Maura" Jane shook her head.

"Don't correct me, I'm tired of you correcting me all the time over simple little things" Maura turned around and grabbed the file. "I get that you're angry at me and that's fine, I have things going on in my life and I'm sorry I can't talk to you about them, but if you want to act like a 12 year old, then be my guest, just do it somewhere else, I'm through" Maura handed Jane the file. "And you can read that somewhere else, I have work to do"

* * *

**A/N - I'll try and make my next few chapters a bit longer - though pre warning, chapter four isn't long, but it's a little interesting. Going to be interesting reading reviews on what people think of Ava :)**

**ALSO - SORRY FOR THE CAPS, BUT I FINALLY SAW THE LINE BREAKER THING AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN MY WHOLE LIFE! I have been driving myself absolutely stir crazy trying to do lines for my chapters for ~next scenes~ the ***'s worked last time, but not this time. I could cry. I had to share my happiness. Sorry~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shortest update in my history, I apologise! But this needed to be a short chapter for the next few chapters to work! **

**MissToastie x**

**...**

Jane stood in the elevator, wiping her tears away. Just three weeks ago, her and Maura had been the best of friends, always together, never fighting, they were inseparable. Even though at the time Maura was dating Jane's younger brother Tommy, it was always Jane that got the majority of Maura's attention, it was Tommy that went home at the end of the night, and Jane who slept at Maura's instead. But now? Now it was like they were strangers, actually, no, strangers didn't talk. This was much worse. They were fighting. It was like they were going through the most bitter break up of all time, and they hadn't even dated.

The elevator dinged, Jane fixed her jacket and headed out the doors as they opened and walked down the small hallway to her office doors.

"Doctor Isles has finished the examination" Jane announced and handed the yellow folder to Barry Frost. "I'll allow you to read the results"

Barry sat back in his chair and through the file. A shock looked appeared on his face.

"What's up?" Jane asked noticing the change of facial expression in her partners face.

"Sarah Clarke, she was 23. She wasn't raped at all" Frost sighed.

"Isn't that usually a good thing?" Korsak asked.

"She had a miscarriage" Frost leant on the desk and placed his hand on his head. "She was 13 weeks."

"Shit" Jane sat back in her chair.

"How did she die?" Korsak quietly asked.

"Her neck was snapped. It was like she was thrown roughly side to side several times, and her neck just snapped"

"We need to find this sick son of a bitch" Jane reached for her phone, and a smile appeared on her face. She had a new text from Ava.

_'Hey sexy girl! I need a chat tonight, know we just met, but we're in a similar situation right? Drink our sorrows away? X'_

Jane looked at the clock and back down at her phone.

_'Drink sounds good. Not sure what time I will get out of work. Gotta feed & walk JoFri...meet at Robber or Bolt at 9? X'_

Jane had only just placed her phone back on the desk before she got another reply.

_'I love that your dogs name is Jo Friday, so cute. Bolt 9 X'_

"We should talk to the parents, we've been far too slow on this case today" Frost stood up and grabbed a set of keys off his desk and headed for the door. "You coming Rizzoli, or you texting the girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend Barry" Jane grumbled as she stood up and followed suit.

* * *

"You alright sweetheart?" Korsak said as he walked up behind Maura.

Maura turned around with tears in her eyes. She looked up at Korsak and shook her head.

"Come here" He tapped his shoulder and Maura leaned in.

"You need to tell her" Korsak whispered.

Maura leaned back and wiped her eyes. "Tell who what?"

"Jane, you need to tell her how you feel"

Maura turned around and tidied her desk. "I really don't know what you're talking about Detective Korsak"

Korsak sighed and left it at that. "We're going for a drink at Robber tonight, we'd like you to come"

"Who is 'we'?" Maura questioned.

"The fantastic duo. Barry and myself"

"I could do with a wine, that would be lovely" Maura smiled. "What time" She sniffled.

"Half eight. We'll see you then" Korsak turned to walk out. "But you do need to tell her before it's too late, Maura. She's not a mind reader you know"

Maura watched as Vince walked out the door. Was it time for Maura to come to terms with her feelings? Was she certain of the feelings she felt?

**...**

**A/N - Pre warning for a few triggering chapters coming up. **

**Reviews are encouraging :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again!**

**For those of you who asked - the triggering warning is not a rape scene. **

**To those that read my other Rizzles fic 'I'll Change Your Mind' (RATED M~) after many many reviews, pms, and tumblr inboxs, I will posting a 3rd chapter soon. **

**MissToastie x**

**...**

Jane sculled the rest of her beer down and placed the empty beer bottle in the recycling bin. She rolled her eyes. Jane Rizzoli, recycling? Damn you Maura Isles! At least she was doing something good for the environment.

Jane walked over and turned her TV off, giving her lovable pooch a rub on the head before heading out the front door. It was only 8pm but Ava had sent her a message earlier and informed her that Bolt was closed for the night and they'd have to go to the Robber for drinks, Jane agreed and decided they'd go around 8 rather than 9, more time to drink that way.

Grabbing her bag and heading out the door, Jane was thankful she wasn't going on a date with Ava; she didn't have to dress to impress. She wore light denim jeans and a white long sleeved shirt that met the jeans at the hips, with a pair of black heels. Her hair was down and curly and she felt relaxed and casual, much better compared to 3 weeks ago.

***Flashback - 3 weeks ago. Jane's house.***

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Jane threw her clothes around her room; it looked like a bomb had gone off. "What the fuck do I wear?!"

It was her first official date with a girl since she had come out. Her name was Emma and she was a DJ at a local club where Korsak, Frost, Maura, Frankie, and Tommy had taken Jane the night she told everyone she was gay. She had danced the night away with Maura, and Emma had caught her eye. One thing lead to another, and Jane walked away with Emma's number.

But now? Jane was nervous. She was sober, she was about to go on a date and she had no idea what to wear. "What do lesbians wear?!" Jane asked, and then laughed at herself. "You should know" She mumbled. "Help me Jo!" Jo stood on the bed, dodging clothing that came her way.

Jane finally settled on a navy blue dress that complimented her body very well, and colour matching heels. She straightened her hair and applied some make up.

Emma showed up wearing a very tight red dress and black boots, she looked very hot.

The two stopped by Maura's house, only to find Maura was still at work, much to Jane's disappointment, but Tommy got to meet Emma. The pair then had dinner and went to a movie, then back to Jane's for the night, where they innocently stayed up watching baseball and talking until early hours of the morning. Both learning something about themselves and each other. Emma learnt that she still loved her ex and she wasn't ready to move on, and the thing she learnt about Jane? She learnt that Jane was very much in love with her best friend, even if Jane didn't realise it herself.

***End flashback scene***

"Hey sexy!" Ava beamed as she greeted her new friend with a high five. Recently learning that Jane doesn't do hugs. "How was your day?"

"Urgh!" Jane groaned. "Let's not!" Jane opened the door of The Dirty Robber. "After you" Jane couldn't help but check out Ava's ass as she walked in front of her.

* * *

Maura poured herself another glass of wine and slowly sipped away at it. It was just after 8 and she knew she should start to get ready to meet Vince and Barry at The Dirty Robber, even if she couldn't be bothered going out, she knew deep down it would be good for her to get out of the house and interact with other people, even if they were her colleagues, at least it was at a social place. Plus there would be alcohol. Maura had turned to alcohol over the last few weeks, she knew it wasn't good for her, but she couldn't resist it. Everything in her life was messed up, to say the least. She barely slept, she struggled at work, she and Jane weren't on speaking terms, they couldn't even communicate for a case, in the past when they had disagreements or fights, they could at least communicate over work. But now? Now they couldn't stand being in the same room as one another. Maura was struggling with everything; she was pushing everyone away, including Jane.

Maura turned the radio on low and snuggled into the couch, listening to the music, and allowed herself to get lost in the music.

_My head's full of thoughts, thoughts of you._

_And I'm distracted so easy, thinking what to do._

_So unsure, so unfamiliar...am I wrong to think that something could happen?_

_Will you fall for me, I need to know, the way I'd like you too._

_Baby, will you fall for me? The way I've fallen for you._

***Flashback - 3 weeks ago. Maura's house***

Maura took a deep breath before she entered her home. After a slow day at work, she was told she could head home early, and after attempting to find some sort of work to do, and failing miserably, Maura gave in and went home.

"Hey" Tommy greeted Maura as he popped his head over the couch. "You're home early"

"Slow day, and for once I was caught up with all the paper work" Maura placed her bag down. "I was going to catch up with your sister before I came home, but she has a date tonight"

"Ah yes, with Emma, I met her earlier actually. They came by here" Tommy stood up and walked over and gave Maura a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh? They stopped by here?" Maura raised an eyebrow and followed Tommy into the kitchen.

"I think Jane just wanted to show off her hot date" Tommy laughed.

"I see" Maura frowned.

"It's okay babe, she's nowhere near as hot as you" Tommy pulled Maura into a hug.

"I think I may go lay down for a while, I've a bit of a headache" Maura quickly went to walk off, before Tommy grabbed her arm.

"Wasn't it you who told me that sex can help cure a headache, it releases some stuff in the body and relaxes the brain" Tommy grinned.

Maura felt her stomach turn. "Not tonight Tommy"

Tommy shook his head. "Not ever, right? Not ever. You're never in the mood. We've supposedly been dating for 4 months now Maura and we've never had sex" Tommy raised his voice.

"Sex isn't really an important part of a relationship, Tommy" Maura spoke softly.

"Don't lie to me Maura. For fuck sake. I've heard you and Jane, I've heard you speak about sex with my prudish sister, you've mentioned to her how important sex is, but you and I? We never fucking have it!" Tommy spat out. "I am so tired of taking care of myself!"

At this time Maura really wanted to hush Tommy on the use of his language, but didn't fancy her head being bitten off. She looked down. Truth be told. She wasn't interested in having sex with Tommy.

"Why don't you just admit you're with the wrong Rizzoli?" Tommy spoke with hurt in his voice. "I like you so much Maura. But I see the way you look at her. It's even more noticeable since Jane said she was gay. You basically drool over her"

"I do not" Maura hissed back. "I do no such thing Tommy"

"I hear your dreams; you basically fucking moaned my sister's name the other night. Great ego boost there by the way!" Tommy grabbed his jacket. "You know what, I'll do the noble thing and end this here, because you need to figure out what you want, and I'll tell you now, it's certainly not a guy"

***End Flashback scene***

Maura clenched her eyes shut as she continued to listen to the song sing her every word.

_I'm not acting like myself, and I'm playing the role of someone else. And my heart's beating so fast, I can't stop it._

_And I'm so unsure, so unfamiliar...am I wrong to think, that something could happen? _

_Will you fall for me? Ohh, the way I'd like you too. Will you fall for me? The way I've fallen for you. _

Maura opened her eyes as tears fell from her eyes. It was true, everything Tommy and Korsak had said to her. This song. It was all true. Maura was in love with Jane. She just needed to build up the courage to tell her. But first, she needed to fix their friendship.

* * *

Song lyrics used - Will You Fall For Me - Delta Goodrem.

**Reviews are always, always appreciated and encouraging. **

**What do you want to see happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

"Your friends seem really nice"

"Them? They're being nice to you to try and get information to see if you and I are dating" Jane rolled her eyes. "They're my boys, Y'know" She smiled at Ava. "I had no idea they were going to be here, I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay Jane, they said it was their local hang out" Ava grabbed her beer that was placed on the bar. "Your shout or mine?"

"This one is on me" Jane grinned as Ava walked back to join Vince and Barry.

"Maura, over here" Vince called out.

Jane quickly turned around to see her friend walk down the stairs, wearing a dark figure hugging skirt; that sat just above the knees, a red buttoned up shirt with the first few buttons undone; anyone close enough would be able to see the top of the black lacy bra that pushed Maura's breasts up nice and perky.

"Hey" Jane forced herself to smile and greet the blonde doctor.

"Hi, Jane" Maura greeted Jane back with a smile. "How are you?"

"I-I'm good" Jane swallowed and nodded her head, convincing herself to look away from Maura's chest - even if was practically jumping right out at her.

"I'm glad" Maura turned to face the bar man. "May I please have a glass of your finest red wine, actually, make that two glasses"

"Expecting someone?" Jane asked.

"Not at all" Maura replied without even glancing toward Jane.

"Jane!" Ava called out.

"Your date is waiting" Maura said almost bitterly.

Jane didn't even bother with explaining; she grabbed her beer and headed over to the table. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The night was going painfully awkward for Jane, Ava was begging for her attention at all times, but her attention kept drifting to her severely intoxicated friend who she wasn't on talking terms with. It had only just gone 10pm and Maura was already on her 9th glass of wine and didn't look to be stopping anytime soon, her eyes were glassy and her speech was beginning to slur, the doctor who was used to 3 wines max was going all out tonight and Jane was concerned.

"You're not messing about tonight Doc" Korsak spoke with concern; he had also noticed the amount of alcohol the usually together doctor had been consuming.

"Should you be drinking that much Maur?" Jane leaned over and whispered to the blonde.

"It's just my usual" The Doctor replied, which was true, lately she had relied on alcohol to get her through the nights, and tonight was not going to be the exception. She looked over at a group of girls dancing on the floor, their bodies danced in tune with the beat that sounded through The Dirty Robber. One of the girls looked over at Maura and smiled; Maura blushed and returned the smile, an act that hadn't gone unnoticed by the detective sat beside her. Maura finished the rest of her wine and looked over to the girls once again; the short red head waved her over. "Excuse me, I'll be back soon"

"Maur, are you going to dance with them?" Jane grabbed Maura's wrist as she stood up.

"I certainly am" Maura smirked and headed over to join the dancing girls.

"Sounds like a good idea Rizzoli" And before Jane could protest, Ava pulled Jane to the dance floor behind her.

"I'm Taylor" The red head yelled over the music. "That's Karris and Sam"

"I'm Maura" Maura leaned in and kissed Taylor on the cheek and the pair began to dance.

_I've been everywhere, man. Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me; love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man, Looking for you babe,_

_Looking for you babe, Searching for you babe._

_Where have you been? Cause I never see you out._

_Are you hiding from me, yeah? Somewhere in the crowd..._

"Maura sure knows how to dance" Ava yelled over the music into Jane's ear as the pair watched as Taylor and Maura danced close to one another. Jane swallowed hard as she watched Maura's head lean back into Taylor's neck and as Taylor's hands began to wander over Maura's body, sliding across Maura's waist and pulling her closer in.

_Where have you been, all my life, all my life?_

_Where have you been, all my life where have you been, all my life?_

_Where have you been, all my life where have you been, all my life?_

Ava began to copy Taylor's actions, moving her hands over the front of Jane's body, forcing her to move with her and against her to the beat of the music. Jane held her breath as Ava's hands went over her breasts and down her stomach. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Maura who was now looking back at Jane, watching Ava's every move. The Doctor and the Detective were having the ultimate stare down as their dancing partners took control of their bodies. The dance floor filled up and before they knew it the two colleagues, the best friends were standing within arms reach of one another.

Taylor moved her body down Maura's body as Maura kept her body moving to the rhythm of the music, she gasped as she felt Taylor's nails digging into her legs and bit her lip as they reached under her skirt. She darted around to face Taylor and the pair continued to dance.

"Doctor Isles is very...close to that lady" Frost commented as he stared in disbelief. He watched as Jane's face grew with jealousy and anger.

Jane moved herself closer to Maura, close enough so her breasts were touching Maura's back, she felt Ava pull herself in closer and place her hands on Jane's ass. Jane moved Maura's hair to the side and breathed in her ear. Maura arched her head back and wrapped her hands around the detectives head, quickly opening her eyes as she felt someone kiss her fingers. _Ava_ she quickly said to herself.

"Damn" Frost shook his head and laughed at Korsak, they both decided it was best if they tore their heads away from the scene on the dance floor.

A female sandwich if you may, Taylor and Maura faced one another, Taylor's hands were around Maura's waist, Maura's back was facing Jane, her arms were around the detective's head, she could feel Jane's breasts pushed up against her back, and Ava was pressed up against Jane and moving her arms over the brunette's backside.

The song ended and Taylor pulled Maura away with her. Both Maura and Jane missing one another's body contact immediately. Taylor led Maura to the bar. Ava spun Jane around and the two continued dancing.

"I take it that girl isn't your girlfriend?" Taylor asked Maura as they reached the bar.

Maura looked back at the dance floor as Jane and Ava danced with smiles on their faces. Maura couldn't help but frown. "Not at all, best friend or something along those lines. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." Taylor made herself comfortable next to Maura.

Maura leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on Taylor's lips. "Not here, let's grab a bottle of wine and head back to my place."

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates for this - haven't been in the right headspace since finding out my nan isn't doing so well. And I've been focusing on writing 'Baby Hold On'. **

**And for the pre-warning I mentioned earlier in this story - The triggering chapter will be next update. **

**Reviews would be kind, I hope people are still interested **

**- MissToastie x**


End file.
